Non-uniform textured glazes are known within the traditional ceramic manufacturing community. These textured glazes are manually applied, to produce artistic effects, known as blister, bubble, or lava field effects.
However, traditionally applied textured glazes are not efficiently produced within high volume production environments, and thus, are often not reproduced accurately from one item to another, resulting in differences in one or more portions of the design layout, and/or resulting in differences in the blister effect.
Various effects are currently produced in ceramic inkjet processes by jetting ceramic glaze onto a workpiece, such as a tile, where the glaze a composition for relief, metallic appearance, and/or gloss or matte effects. This results in a relief that is uniform and generally well matched to the under-glaze upon which it is jetted. Such conventional relief methods can be implemented to create patterns and/or enhance printed images, e.g., wood grain.
In the field of inkjet ceramics, options for textured effects at porcelain firing conditions are not currently known to exist.